


fourthmeal

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, public bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koki and Tegoshi at a little food stall at 3am with a drunken bandmate (Jin).





	fourthmeal

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Tegoshi is vaguely aware that he’s not still asleep, _not_ still peacefully curled up with his good friend whom he’d spent a majority of the night hanging out with.

He wouldn’t quite call himself a zombie right now, because zombies are ugly and pale, but he does feel like he’s walking in some kind of unconscious reality as he’s gently pulled out of the car and towards the 24-hour takoyaki cart around the corner from Koki’s building.

“Akanishi, you dick,” Koki says gruffly, his voice riddled with sleep and irritation. “Couldn’t you call someone else?”

Tegoshi pries open his eyes in time to see a very drunk Jin pout spectacularly from where he’s slumped on the counter. He wrinkles his nose at the sight, but perks up at the smell wafting from behind the cart. “We’ll take Akanishi-kun home if he buys us takoyaki,” he says decidedly.

Both KAT-TUN members look at him in surprise. “Really?” Jin asks, at the same time Koki skeptically replies, “We will?”

“Yup!” Tegoshi declares brightly, yawning a little as he takes the stool next to Jin.

Jin rushes to get the attention of the takoyaki cook, who looks like he’s had about enough of drunk Jin and rushes to put together two more boxes, probably in hopes that they’ll _leave_.

Tegoshi, however, eats happily and pokes Koki until he does the same. “Thanks, Akanishi-kun!”

“You’re welcome,” Jin slurs, flashing a drunken grin just before slumping forward onto Tegoshi’s shoulder.

“Jin!” Koki scolds, but Tegoshi shakes his head.

“It’s okay,” Tegoshi insists, waving a takoyaki in front of Jin’s face until the eldest parts his lips to accept it.

Tegoshi replaces it with his mouth, kissing Jin in such a heated sneak attack that he doesn’t think Jin realizes it at first, at least judging by the way he sucks on Tegoshi’s tongue like he’s sucking a takoyaki into his mouth. Thankfully he catches up before he decides to bite down, the resulting mewling sound in the back of his throat leading Tegoshi to slide a hand up into his shaggy hair and pull him closer.

A kind of squawking noise sounds from next to them, probably Koki doing his impression of a bug with big eyes and a dropped jaw. But Tegoshi can’t be fussed with him, he’s always wondered what the big deal is and he can’t say he’s that impressed with the way Jin’s plump lips move against his sloppily.

He doesn’t get much time to dwell on it, though, because he’s forcefully pulled away from Jin by his hair and claimed by Koki, his friend whom he never thought would kiss him being led by his characteristic jealous streak. Koki kisses like he means business and Tegoshi almost forgets about Jin, forgets about the takoyaki cook and whoever else might be on this street at 3am as Koki’s taste overwelms him, mixes with the liquor that Jin left on his tongue and makes him reach out for them both without any inhibitions.

Unceremoniously Jin slides off of his stool, breaking his fall with Tegoshi’s leg. His head lands in Tegoshi’s lap and Tegoshi isn’t too bothered, surreptitiously stroking Jin’s hair encouragingly as he continues to chase Koki’s tongue with his.

A gasp escapes him as Jin makes himself comfortable in his current position, kneeling on the bottom rail of Tegoshi’s stool as he presses his face between Tegoshi’s legs, which fall open and wrap around Jin’s shoulders as the latter mouths around the growing bump. He thinks about moving this to somewhere more private, but then Jin’s hands are on his zipper, shaking but not fumbling, and Tegoshi can’t remember why he would even consider stopping him.

Koki makes a startled sound when he reaches down and find Jin’s head already there, his fingers intertwining with Tegoshi’s as they rest on top of Jin’s soft hair. They don’t have to guide him, if anything _halt_ him as he rushes to take all of Tegoshi in his mouth in one go.

_Now_ he knows why everyone thinks Jin is so sexy, he pulls away from Koki long enough to look down through his lust-hooded eyes at the way his cock disappears past Jin’s lips into his hot mouth. It’s a little uncomfortable with just the zipper undone, so Tegoshi rushes to unfasten the button and push his tight pants down in order to accommodate.

He’s not trying to last, one hand tangled in Koki’s hoodie while the other pulls on Jin’s hair, the only warning he’s getting before his shrill moan is muffled by Koki, whose own erection is grinding against Tegoshi’s thigh with intent. Jin makes a slutty noise around his cock and Tegoshi wonders if he’s touching himself, if his sobriety level has anything to do with his shamelessness.

It doesn’t matter because Jin swallows around him and he’s done, his hips automatically thrusting up once, twice, and Jin’s drinking him down like a chaser, hot breath continuing on Tegoshi’s softening cock in the undeniable prelude to his orgasm, which is followed by Koki’s grunt and twitch against his leg.

As he comes down, he wants nothing more than to just go back to sleep, this time with two life-sized pillows, but he feels some sense of responsibility and returns his pants to his previous state before slipping off the stool and doing the same for Jin.

“Can we take him home?” Tegoshi asks Koki seriously, looking up at him as he holds the swaying Jin to him and pets him like he would a dog.

“I suppose we have no choice,” Koki replies, breathlessly, tossing some money on the counter (for the cook’s silence, no doubt) before leaning down to help Tegoshi with Jin.

In the morning, Jin wakes up in a bed with the two most unlikely people, his clothes on the floor and one of his sworn enemies snuggled up in his arms like a clingy girlfriend.

He tries to remember what happened last night, but for some reason all he can think of is takoyaki. At least Yamapi will be pleased that he and Tegoshi are getting along now, even if Koki’s the one whose arms are wrapped possessively around him.  



End file.
